Aster, Assassin of Chaos
by Moony the Mature One
Summary: Another Percy thinks he gets betrayed by Annabeth, his fellow friends and campers, etc. He runs off after his brother Mark 'stole' his girlfriend, and he joins Chaos. This time, he comes back after 700 years when Kronos rises again. More information inside. Slow updates. Rated T for violence and language. Please review!
1. Mission Two Hundred Thousand and Somethi

**I don't own Percy Jackson series and I think disclaimers are stupid :P  
**

**Rating: T for safety and a bit of violence  
**

**Pairings: Percabeth, Thalia/ Alpha, Sally J/ Poseidon, Charles/ Silena  
**

**Summary: Percy thought he got betrayed by everyone so he left Earth and joined Chaos' Army. He became Aster, the assassin of Chaos, and no one except for Alpha and Lord Chaos knew his identity. 700 years later, the Army is sent to help the gods as Kronos rises again. Would they succeed? Would others know Percy's identity?  
**

**Set: well, it's mostly set 700 years after PJ became the Assassin, but there'll be two or three flashback scenes where the time is different.  
**

**Other: I AM A REALLY SLOW WRITER! IT MIGHT BE ANOTHER MONTH BEFORE I UPDATE SO PLEASE ENJOY OTHER FANFICS WHILE WAITING! THIS PLOT IS CLICHE BUT IT WILL BECOME DIFFERENT! I read a lot of those Chaos stories and I think mine might at least be a bit different as it goes on. For example, it is a Percabeth story. That can already set it apart from a lot of Chaos stories. Second, Percy might be a good, awesome, amazing, best of both the Army and Camp Half-Blood fighter, but he is not perfect. Just as a reminder. **

**Also, it is not complete sad, depressing or angst and violent or romance story. It does have humor. At least, attempted ones. Another reason the updates will come slowly (really slowly) is that after I finish one chapter, I write it into the characters in there read the story which would end up with a couple of paragraphs changed. Now, if you do read author's note, I'm glad you do, or else you might miss some information.  
**

**Chapter one: Mission Two-Hundred-Thousand-and-Something**

I quickly scaled the tall walls surrounding the mansion. Landing quietly on the other side, I tiptoed rapidly to the door. It was locked. Feeling like an idiot, I circled the house for another entrance. My feet barely touched the ground as I took a look around. There! On the 3rd floor to the back of the residence, there was a single open window out of view in a corner. I swiftly climbed up and, hoping the floor won't creak, hauled myself through the narrow frame before surveying my surroundings.

The room was dark and mostly empty, with only a couple of boxes sitting on one side. I could see bars blocking my way to the metal door.

_Wait! Bars?!_

That was when, conveniently, the alarm went off. I swivelled around to jump out the window and found myself facing bars...again. I growled in frustration. The alarm must've woken him already. Why did I have to kill this mortal? Right. The man owed Chaos a lot of money (which he still hasn't returned despite the fact that he lived in a mansion for gods' sake!) _and _he stole Riptide in my sleep (yes, Riptide as in my awesome sword) though why would he steal some ordinary-looking ballpoint pen was beyond me. Anyways, he would pay on both accounts, plus he's a well-known bank robber. He was going to pay! I would make him!

Footsteps were coming this way. I started panicking. In the moment of panic, I had forgotten to think of a plan. I couldn't get through the bars and unfortunately, I didn't have the power to just turn into a puddle of water and escape. I pulled out my dagger just as the man came in.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice quavering when he saw my dagger. "What are you doing here? Who are you looking for?"

I froze, knowing he saw me. Then, remembering my 700 years of training, I went to full defensive stance. At last, his eyes narrowed.

"Well?"

"I'm looking for you, of course. The one who stole my s-pen," I felt ridiculous just saying that, "and the one who still owes my er...lord?" That did not sound weird at all... "Ah well, long story short, you are going to pay and you'll never get away with this."

I slowly approached him, but was stopped short by the bars. The man backed up against the door, but seemed to have just realized that I couldn't pass the defence he'd put up and relaxed. It was a good time to strike, but how could I get him? I stared for a while. I found that he bore a distinct resemblance to the unmoving dummies I used for target practice a few centuries ago, when I was a new recruit. Still, relaxed, bald, fat, and most importantly, dumb. I suddenly had an idea. In a flash, the dummy-sorry, _man-_-was pinned to the wall by three throwing knives. He turned deathly pale. Silently appraising myself for thinking up suck a brilliant idea, I said mockingly,

"Sooo...Any last words?"

His answer was composed of a lot of words I shouldn't and wouldn't repeat. At last, he stopped and demanded.

"Who are you? Show me your face!"

I smiled. That was what they almost always asked me in the end. You see, in public, I usually wear either a cloak or a hoodie with a hood that shadows my upper face till the nose so that no one could see it and know my true identity. Only I could take off the hood/ cloak/ hoodie since I never gave anyone else the permission (and anyone who tried never lived long enough to see it properly...except for Alpha, but that's another story). After a moment of silence, I shrugged.

"Sure, if that's your last wish."

I flipped off my hood to show my unkempt black hair and a pair of sea green eyes that practically shone in the dark.

"I am Aster, Assassin of Chaos."

I threw my dagger and it cleanly stabbed him through the heart. His eyes rolled back as he slumped down, dead as a doornail. I found a long hook in one of the boxes stacked by the side and managed to retrieve the key to unlock the bars. That done, I was free again and it only took me about 15 minutes to find Riptide which was in one of the drawers of his office. I also found the place where he kept all his money (the guy didn't have a bank account, probably afraid that some other criminal would rob it). I pulled out a bag and stashed in it the amount of money the man owed Chaos.

I leaped out the window, landed safely on the lawn, scaled back over the tall wall, and disappeared into the shadows, satisfied of finishing my mission after two days.


	2. Chaos sends me to the bestworst mission

**The second chapter's up! I know I told you that it'll take 3 weeks or something but this chapter was also already written on paper so it was easier for me to type it down. The next should take a longer time to come out. Good Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chaos sends on the best and the worst mission**

I raced back to my shabby hotel room, gathered all my belongings, before checking out at the receptionist desk. A few adults who seemed to be playing cards and betting stopped to stare at me as I rushed past. A couple men who were smoking and taking drugs by the door also stared. I gulped, not liking there stares one bit, and quickened my pace. I had a feeling one of them might become my next target or I would become theirs.

At a deserted parking lot, I carefully scanned my surroundings before tapping my watch a couple times to create a dark void out of thin air. It took a lot of practice but I'm now able to create one with ease. Practice and training for 700 years pays off, you know?

Anyways, that was a fast way to reach Chaos Sector One's Residence, which was where my room was. I stepped in. Wind rushed past me and I somehow kept myself from being swept back (yes, it happened before, when I was still inexperienced). Then, it stopped as quick as it started. I was projected up into the air and landed lightly on all four. I made sure everything was still in place in my room and no one came in. After a while, I went out to find Chaos. Up a set of stairs, out a door, into a tunnel, through another door, sharp turn to one side, out a window, down a slide, and-

THUMP!

Alpha (the 1st Commander) bumped right into me and we both landed on the floor. Or more like, I ran into him. We got up and Alpha grinned.

"Hey Aster! How ya doing? What's the rush today?"

"I was just going to report to Chaos of another accomplished mission. He'd better give me a break. The man was very annoying...I mean, he stole Riptide! At least this mission wasn't very dangerous. Though next time, tell Jonah to check what kind of hotel it is before reserving a room. Some of the people there gave me the creeps."

He shook his head.

"I don't think you're getting a break any time soon." I looked at him questionably.

"Why not?"

He shuddered. "Kronos has risen again, I expect Lord Chaos to be sending some help."I nodded and patted him on the back. What else can I do?

"That's bad news, I'll ask Chaos about it..."

He interrupted me. "Not just that, Sector Three L had hinted a while ago that Sector One might get involved in this."

I started abruptly. "You mean, L thinks _we_ are going to go help the gods fight of Kronos?"

He nodded. "And you know how he's usually right about that kind of things..."

"Alright, alright," I waved my hand impatiently. "I'm going to see Chaos. I'll see you soon!"

He waved back and hurried off, probably to find Jonah (aka Beta) or someone for any eavesdropped news. I climbed the stairs up two by two and jumped out of a hole. Beside me was Chaos' room. I knocked loudly.

"Come in!" a deep voice said.

I put my hand on the 'identifier' and after a series of complicated scanning, I was finally allowed in. I quickly entered the room for the who-knows-how-many time, and bowed to the figure sitting on the throne-like chair. I've heard Chaos can be both gender, but, not to sexist or something, Chaos had always appeared as a guy when I was near him. So I'll just describe him that way...

He had skin as dark as night and wore a navy, starry bedsheet **(imagine the night sky)** that seemed to **(A/N now imagine thundering or something)** ...wait!...whoops, sorry Chaos, I stand corrected. He wore a navy, starry _toga _which seemed to blend in with his skin and spread to the ground. His clear, blue eyes were like the sky on a sunny day while his dark hair rather reminded me of Hades'. He was a friendly guy, but at the same time, being the relative of Gaea, Zeus, Kronos, etc. you do not want to cross him (and no, I am not talking from experience).

I finished bowing and went up to him. "Hi," I smiled albeit nervously since he had this anxious and worried look on his face that hinted bad news coming up. "I'm just here to tell you that my recent mission's finished so...um...can I take a break?" He eyed me carefully, as if assessing me. He finally sighed.

"I'm deeply sorry Aster, I know it must be hard for you, but Alpha must've told you by now that my grandson Kronos-" I flinched at that. "-has risen again, but unfortunately, I cannot interfere personally. That's why I wouldn't give you a break so soon...I am sending the whole Sector One (Gamma will arrive one or two weeks later), Sector Two, and Sector Three to Earth to aid the gods and Camp Half-Blood." I knew these were the sectors containing old demigods and huntresses, some I would most likely know already from the Second Titan War. From the sound of it, we were about to start a third.

"You will all stay at Camp Half-Blood for at least a month after the war is over, to rebuild if you've won, which I daresay you probably would, and then you may come back." I did my best to stop my anger.

"But-" What if they know who I am? Will I see Wise Girl and my...friends? What am I supposed to do once there? When are we leaving? Can I-

"Most of your friends in camp should still be alive, they've been made immortal after all, and therefore I suggest you keep your identity hidden..." I had to let this anger out, I had to... "until you are ready to reveal yourself. The other people shall do the same. I think Alpha would have a hard time revealing himself, you know why..." I nodded stiffly. "Well, this is all for now. You will depart the Residence Platform at 11 o'clock AM tomorrow so you should get ready tonight. It will be a one day trip to Earth. I suggest you tell the others about this right after this." I rushed out the room as soon as he dismissed me. I heard his voice call out.

"Oh and Aster? Don't forget to make an entrance! I'm going to tell the gods about this. Good luck!"

I gritted my teeth and dashed back to my room. The next week is going to be a long one.

* * *

**Please Review! I take any reviews (yes, even flames). I just want you to be honest and tell me what you think of this story.  
**

**Next chapter: Flashback to what made Aster leave Camp Half-Blood and join Chaos.  
**

**Who do you think Alpha is? (there, a subject for a review) Again, Please review! It's one of the best thing about publishing a story, you get to know what others think about it and therefore might improve the story and update faster.  
**


	3. Why I joined Chaos akaArrival of Mr Jerk

**Chapter 3: Flashback #1- Why I joined Chaos aka Arrival of Mr. Jerk**

I was worried I wouldn't reach my room on time. Fortunately, my bubble popped right after I slammed the door. Good thing every single thing here was waterproof. Seriously, even the photo of Wise Girl I held in my hand was unable to get soaked. The water level went from zero to about knee-high as my mind was a jumble of confused emotions. I knew I still loved Annabeth, I hadn't dated a single person after my leave, but she didn't love me, no, not after my jerk half-brother came along and stole her heart. _My friends, the gods, Dad, how were they doing? Did they cope with my sudden disappearance yet? What if they found out who I was?_ I suddenly realized I was very selfish. _What if they still cared about me when I left then? Did they feel betrayed? What if they found out who all the other ones in Chaos' Army are? _I wondered.

I still remembered very clearly the events that led me to join Chaos...

_**Flashback**_

_It was about one and a half year after the Second Titan War, since Annabeth and I started dating. One year since Paul died in a car crash, since a whole bunch of spirits disappeared from the Underworld. A new camper, 16 years old, had been claimed a son of Poseidon. His name was Mark _**(A/N I know, another Mark, but I couldn't think of another name. It's just some random name, OK? So, no offense for anyone named Mark)** _and he was OK until he was claimed. He became almost completely different. We went on a quest together where, in the end, I killed the hydra while he hid to the side. But, when we came back, he told everyone __**he**__ killed the monster while __**I **__refused to help him. The new campers cheered him on, most of the older ones, those who know me well, started distancing from me, growing up, Chiron seemed disappointed, the gods praised Mark on his performance, etc. That was the first blow._

_Then, he gained the support of all the newbies and those who hadn't participated in the war. I was not jealous of that: I hated being the center of attention, the leader of everyone, having to make decisions, and paying for the wrong ones (not that Mark made much good decisions). But then, he bullied and boasted all the time. I started disliking him greatly. However, for some unknown reason, he never messed with me. Of course, I beat him in sword fights, canoing, everything practically, but never had he came up and challenged me, nor had he ever bullied me. So, I let him gain more and more support until, a few weeks before winter solstice, I was forgotten by everybody except my girlfriend and a couple of scattered people. Death Breath stayed in the Underworld (something about Bob), Thalia followed the Huntresses, Grover had to leave for some nature problems abroad, etc. We were growing distant, growing up, changing, as Mark's fame (and ego) grew and I shrunk into the shadows (much like I do now, as an assassin). That was the second blow._

_Later on, two weeks before summer solstice, Hestia sent me on a quest to hide the Pandora's box. I hid it in the Mariana's Trench, the deepest place in the ocean. It was tricky, since sea monsters roamed nearby, but I managed. On my way back, I found two beautifully crafted rings and bought them right away. I decided to propose Annabeth, my intelligent, beautiful Wise Girl, on the day before summer solstice. I visited my mom on the way to camp. She was not there. __**Gone.**__ It didn't look like she left in a hurry, her clothes weren't packed up, no sign of struggle. Nothing. 3 days past, no sign of her. I knew she must've passed on or maybe a monster lured her away. It was three days before winter solstice. The third blow._

_I left our apartment and trekked up to Camp Half-Blood. Upon my arrival, I felt something was off, the way Chiron behaved towards Mark and some of the campers that fought and survived the Second Titan War. After a couple of questions, I found out I missed the ceremony of immortality. All the other campers that fought in the War, Nico, Thalia, were made immortal. I was supposed to be there too, but since I missed it, they made Mark immortal. I didn't envy living forever, but the thought of seeing my friends always young and lively while I would grow old and die seriously didn't appeal to me. I asked, begged the gods for another ceremony, but they refused. I was mortal (well, as one of Chaos' Army, I'm not anymore...). That was the second last blow._

_The last blow was actually the day right after the ceremony, one day before summer solstice. I planned on surprising Annabeth and proposing her, at least having the love of my life next to me until I died. Unfortunately, Fates hated me. As I was walking to the beach, I spied Wise Girl and Jerk Face kissing. I was beside myself. No one, absolutely no one, kissed my girlfriend unless it's me. I heard her say, "I love you Mark, not even Percy can be compared to you..." and snapped. I ran up to my half-brother, punched him in the face, then gave Annabeth an icy look. _

"_I heard what you said," I told her between clenched teeth, "Oh, so you love that jerk now, eh? Well go ahead, I hate you, you're the ugliest b**** ever. I can't believe I even loved you." I couldn't believe I even said that. I totally regretted it and wanted to take it back. But Annabeth, from the look of it, would never forgive me for saying that. With hurt, despair, and betrayal in her eyes, she screamed back, _

"_Fine! Go ahead, kiss another girl, I hate you as well!" Then, she stomped over to Mark to see if he was alright. I let out an out of character snarl and flung the engagement ring on the beach. I dashed off, only to hear her tell Mr. Jerk,_

"_I'm sorry about his behavior, I don't know what happened to him. I love you Mark and you only."_

_Tears rolled down my cheeks and I swept them off with the back of my hand. I rushed into my cabin, picked up my belongings then left the camp without a note. I stopped by the tall pine tree on which hung the golden fleece and eyed the dragon beside it. Carefully, I buried the other ring, my own, beside the tree and left without a look back._

_That night, I met Chaos who offered me a position as his personal assassin. Thinking I had nothing to lose, I immediately accepted. He gave me a Chaos cloak to hide my upper face and we left Earth. _

_From then on, I became Aster, Assassin of Chaos. Never had I regretted my decision, and never will I either. I had never forgotten my past, none of us in the Army had, but this mission was a second chance, a chance for us to start all over again the life we had left behind._

The water dissipated. Exhausted, I crashed onto my bed and fell asleep right away.


	4. A visit from my great great grandfather

**This is chapter four. It came earlier than I expected because while my Internet wasn't working, I typed out this chapter too. Well, this one's from Annabeth's point of view. It's not that funny. In fact, I did not attempt humor at all. But it will change soon...in the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: This thing's useless. Siriusly.**

**Hem. Danny is an OC. So is Beta (aka Jonah). Probably a lot of other people will be OC's too.**

**This chapter is a bit short. Sorry, but the last chapter was quite long for me, so I decided to keep this one shorter. Besides, I couldn't think of anything else to write.**

**Please Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A visit from my great great grandfather**

**Annabeth's POV**

He was gone, missing, dead. It was 700 years after he left, I could still remember very clearly what had happened the morning before his disappearance. He had called me things I thought he would never say, punched Mark in the face, and left without another word. It was a couple moth later that I actually realized my true love was gone, that the jerk, Mark, had been slipping love powder in my drink. Overcome with grief and regret, I started searching for him everywhere. Since I was technically immortal, I spent most of my first two hundred years looking for him across the globe, but after that, we had all resigned to exchanging any news from him on the day of his birthday and the summer solstice meetings. I was glad Thalia and the others had stayed by me no matter what, but it was tough. I couldn't stop thinking about him each time I saw the sea, the Golden Fleece, something blue...

It was the day before summer solstice, the day he disappeared leaving no clues where he might be. Three years ago, a ten-year-old boy arrived at our camp, a son of Hermes named Danny, and he told us he met a Percy before, a year before he came to this camp. He didn't give any other information. We let him be, most of us thinking he was bluffing.

I took a cab to the Empire State Building where the gods were meeting. Since the Second Titan War, I had been redesigning Olympus. It looked beautiful now, but was still a painful reminder that he was gone. I remember how he joked about painting huge pictures of Camp Half-Blood in the Throne Room and making little signs for each and every Olympians. I did that just for the fun of it. We had such a good time...

I hadn't dated anyone since he left. I never thought of it either. Part of me was trying to convince the other, wishful part that he was dead and will never come back. I resisted that side, but it's been 700 years for gods' sake! He was never made immortal so how could he still be alive?

I entered the Throne Room. The Hunters were here along with all the Olympians, Hestia, the Immortal Campers, and seemed to be waiting for something...or someone. Suddenly, a burst of darkness erupted on one side of the room. A man stepped out of it, looking like he was the night sky itself. A couple gods gasped, others bowed, while the rest of us just stared at him in awe and in confusion. Finally, Zeus found his voice.

"Hello Lord Chaos, what brings you here to Earth?" I gaped at the newcomer. Lord Chaos? As in the creator of the Universe? The man smiled.

"Indeed, I am Lord Chaos. I have come here to tell you that in three days, some people from my army will come here to assist you in this war against Kronos." I suddenly remembered that Kronos had risen again a couple days ago. I was so occupied with finding Seaweed Brain that I had completely forgotten about it.

"Who will be helping us?" my mother asked while Ares snorted, "We don't need your help. We're not wimps...at least not all of us."

"My soldiers are not wimps," Lord Chaos eyed Ares coldly, "as for who they are, they shall tell you themselves when they're ready. You cannot force them to reveal the face under their cloak." So the soldiers wore cloaks to conceal their identity...interesting. I could tell my mother was thinking along those lines as well.

"Where would they stay?" Hermes asked curiously. Lord Chaos smiled at him.

"Why, at Camp Half-Blood of course. They have their own accommodations for sleeping, but they will eat with the campers and stay with them during the day." The gods nodded. The Immortal Campers (like me) exchanged excited looks. We were probably all thinking : Wow...the army would be staying with us? Cool! ( and no, I am not telepathic)

Lord Chaos turned around to leave, but not before saying over his shoulder,

"Do not anger them, it would not be wise to start a duel amongst yourselves. They will be staying until New Year. I repeat, do not even think of forcing them to reveal their identity. You have been warned, now good day. Let's hope your side will win this war again." Then, he stepped inside the void and was gone in a second.

We snapped out of our trance before loud chatters broke through the crowd. My great great grandfather has sent allies. It was a once-in-a-lifetime experience. As I returned to Camp Half-Blood and went to sleep, the day's chatters still buzzing in my head, my last coherent thought was,

_Would Percy be in this army? Did he join Chaos?_

* * *

**Any reviews? They're like coffee for writers: it keeps us writing and updating fast.**


	5. A Boring Trip to Earth

**Chapter five finally up! Took me a while to write and type this one. Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews, followers and favorites!**

**Chapter 5: The Boring Trip to Earth**

I've regretted a lot of things in my life. One of them was not leaving a note when I left Camp Half-Blood. Death Breath and Pinecone Face were probably unhappy about that. Another one was not waking up early enough to have time to slowly pack up everything I need for this trip to Earth. Rushing tend to lead to forgetting and losing stuff. Jeez that was stupid of me.

I woke up at 8 o'clock in the morning, and with a jolt, remembered the meeting from the night before. It was immediately followed by the realization that I haven't told Alpha or Beta of the meeting. Cursing under my breath, I got ready (you know, taking a shower, changing clothes, and all that stuff) before dashing out the door to find the Commanders. I rarely interacted with anyone else. I had the reputation of an extremely successful assassin as well as that of a remarkable swordsman and fighter...in fact, I'm one of the best in the army, not to boast or anything. That's the reason they all usually steered clear of me (I think).

It took me another hour to find and catch up with Alpha, and he seemed quite surprised to see me suddenly standing there, panting.

"Hello Aster," he greeted. "What got you so tired? How did that meeting go? I assume you've fallen asleep soon afterwards..."

"You're right," I answered gasping for breath," but there's no time! You got to tell Beta, Sector Two and Sector Three...11 o'clock in the morning today, meet at shuttle platform...pack up for..." I did a quick calculation, "6 month and 9 days...Destination: Camp Half-Blood!" I wasn't used to giving commands to Alpha himself, but this was urgent. He nodded sharply, before suddenly widening his eyes.

"Wait-so I'm going too?"

"Yes, yes, all of Sector One's going!"

"Even us?"

"YES!"

"Omega? Is he in position already?"

"Left days ago I think..."

"OK. I'll tell the others."

We rushed off in different directions, I went to the Scenario room for last minute training, he went to announce the news. One hour later, I stumbled out the training room, sweating profusely. I picked up a large selection of weapons at the armory and made sure my back-up sword was sharp. I couldn't risk pulling out Riptide in front of everyone, not if I wanted to keep my identity a secret. By the time I was done, it was already 10:40. I was starving (ok, more like extremely hungry) and decided to stroll over to the kitchen. When I got there, I grabbed a glass of milk along with a toast from a plate. Just then, the owner of said plate turned around to stack more toast onto it. It was Jonah aka Beta, the owner of the bottomless stomach. Oops...

"Good morning Aster! Heard we were going to Camp Half-Blood, Earth!" He said cheerfully. I shifted guiltily, taking a bite out of my toast.

"Uh huh, exciting eh?" Voila, my failed attempt at enthusiasm. I gobbled down the rest of my breakfast and sneaked a peek at my watch while he was rambling about the Olympians on Earth and their powers. Sorry man, but I already know these things.

"It's 10:48." As soon as I said that, I realized something. I have 12 minutes to pack up and get to the space shuttle. Crap. "Oh! I still got to pack up and everything! Gotta go!" I dashed off as Jonah gobbled down his toasts at an inhuman speed (at least, inhuman to most people). As I turned around the corner, I heard him shout, "Wait a minute! Where did you get that toast? Did you steal it from my plate AGAIN?"

I decided it would be smart not to answer at all and sprinted even faster all the way back to my room. One more glance at my watch told me I only had 9 more minutes until 11 o'clock. I mentally slapped myself (how, I have no idea) for being an idiot. **(A/N: See a post on devaint art: Percy unit)**

***seven minutes later***

I inspected my luggages. Booby traps? Check. Extra cloak? Check. Clothes for a couple of months? Check. A bunch of other random stuff that used to be in my room somewhere? Check. Ok, I practically just shoved everything that I could take along with me in bags/suitcases in there. That included toilet paper. Seeing everything was in place, I ran out (with my luggages), slamming the door behind me. It locked automatically.

***three minutes later***

I arrived to see only Alpha and Beta (aka Jonah) waiting for me on the platform. I leaped onto the shuttle and dropped my stuff beside theirs. The Commanders followed me to the seats. I immediately sprawled onto the passenger's seat. Flying an aircraft was never my strong point. I turn towards the two young man who were still arguing who should pilot the shuttle.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They left before us," Alpha answered while taking the seat beside mine in defeat. Beta mockingly wagged a finger at me.

"You naughty child. You were one minute late! Maybe if you hadn't eaten that toast, we would've left on time too." I glared at him (not that he can see that) but said nothing. He continued. "Though, with an extra boost of speed, we might catch up. So buckle up people!" We scrambled to find our seatbelts (habit) then remembered our pilot training (which I nearly failed but managed to maneuver around the missiles somehow so got a passing point) and calmly waited for the shuttle to start before belts automatically appeared.

***flashback***

_Last pilot training test..._

_Me: AHHHHHHHHH!_

_Co-pilot: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Alpha (on radio): Hello? Alright there Aster?_

_Me: *same as first line*_

_Co-pilot: *same as second line*_

_Alpha: Hello? I'm sending a couple missiles now, see if you can dodge them...3..._

_Me: *frozen* AAAAAHHHHHH—Gonna diiiee- AAAAAHHHHHHH-_

_Co-pilot: Nooooooo...!_

_Alpha: 2...1...Launch!_

_Me: AHHH *sees missile*AHHHHHHHHHHHH*push random buttons, control ship wildly*_

_We dodged all the missiles, all the while screaming in a 'manly' way. Somehow, Alpha didn't notice. Or maybe he did... When we came back an hour later (got lost), the First Commander proudly declared that I passed (hem, I couldn't believe it either. But my flying skills did become fancier. Especially when there were missiles involved. Screaming helped too). _

*end of flashback*

"TAKE OFF!" hollered Beta. If I wasn't already pinned to my seat, I would've rubbed my ears and then punch him in the stomach. Unfortunately, the pressure was too high so I couldn't. The shuttle took off at an amazing speed, but of course it wasn't enough for Mr. Pilot. He pulled the lever from 'take off' to 'chase' and then pressed down harder on the accelerator. Centuries of practice stopped us (in the back seats) from yelling as the space shuttle shot forward with such high speed that it felt like my face was going to peel off.

Just as I thought I couldn't take it any longer, the space ship slowed to default speed. We saw the other two spaceships just ahead of us, one for Sector Two, one for Sector Three (the one with an arrow on it. Sector two is offense, Sector three is defense. But Sector one found out all of their true identities. Sector three turned out to be composed mostly of great archers, so Beta insisted on changing the 3 on the shuttle to an arrow. It's more unique and cool apparently. I don't know why he thought a simple arrow was cool, but I guess he's just strange that way. By the way, I discovered Jonah and Beta were the same person during a party a couple centuries ago. He had gotten drunk and had flung off his cloak, dancing the hokey pokey. I was careful not to get drunk after that particular incident.)

Anyways, our space shuttle pulled up between them and glided peacefully in space. We circled Saturn and settled beside its rings. Beta put it to 'parking mode', checked its setting, security, before letting the seatbelts disappear. We grabbed our luggage and made our way to our own bedrooms. I dragged my stuff to a spot by the bed and slammed the door hard. I pulled out a target and secured it to the door (locked). I sprawled lazily on my bed, pulling out a couple throwing knives which I flung in rapid succession at the target. I was feeling extremely bored, but luckily, my eyes had started to drop and I fell asleep, thinking about _my_ Wise Girl and how to hide everyone's identity from the campers, monsters, titans, and gods. ( A/N Lucky Percy, I got bored and decided to end that day and have a time skip to the next day)

-next day-

Highlight of the next day: I flew the ship and almost crashed into an asteroid. Then, we all puked in the washroom before going to sleep. I set the shuttle to 'orbit' mode around Mars and left for bed. I chatted with Alpha for a while before falling asleep with the connection still on. I think Alpha might've disconnected after hearing my snores.

-next day-

Day three in space. We hovered right above Earth's atmosphere. Alpha was piloting the spaceship after we all agreed that I cannot be the pilot, ever, and would land even worse, so it might ruin our reputation. After a heated argument, we decided on sending Beta down first to scout the area and to make sure the spot we chose was safe to land (and cleared of poor, innocent campers). Alpha sent out orders to the other two ships. I just paced back and forth, annoying Alpha (yes, I was that useless). After a while, the radio cracked to life.

"C2 Beta here, safe and sound, not held hostage, not an impostor, number is 374291, C1 can confirm it. Over."

"We can hear you Beta, loud and clear!" I grinned then looked at Alpha for the confirmation of the number. He nodded. "Number's right! What are the conditions? Over."

"Alright, although the area our ship would land is halfway in the water. We're gonna land by the beach right?" This time, Alpha replied.

"Yes, we will land there. All clear as well?"

"Mhmm."

"OK, see you in a couple minutes. " He pressed the end button. I left the room to slip on my weapons. When I came back, he was shouting directions at the poor pilots on the other ships.

"Shift a bit to your right...Not that far! You'll hit the cabins! ...You dolt! Don't land there that's the freaking Atlantic Ocean! There, that's it..." A girl's voice came from the radio.

"Sector Three landed safely sir."

"Yes!" Alpha punched thin air, seeming very satisfied of the response. "Sector Two?"

"Just a sec..."

"That's Thalia's Tree! Don't crush it! Land by the beach remember?" There was grumbling on the other side. The guy didn't question why/how Alpha knew the tree's name.

"Don't worry man," I pointed at the screen. "See there? They've just landed." He let out a breath. Sure enough, Sector two pilot soon announced.

"Sector Two has landed safe and sound sir!"

Alpha's hands clenched the armrests and he was silent for a while. My memories on Earth rushed back as well. Finally, I sat back in my seat and secured the belt. I gently tapped Alpha's shoulder. He nodded, clenched his jaw, determined. He set the space ship on 'land mode'. Over the jumble of emotions and thoughts going through my head, my mind barely registered that the ship was descending. Three 'legs' shot out from under the shuttle and we settled about 10 meters from the ground. I looked out seeing my old camp and spotted a couple of my friends in the crowd. Alpha put the shuttle to 'parking mode' again and we got out of our seat. Alpha and I nodded to each other before both leaping off the space ship.

We were back.

**Please Review! There's a poll on my profile about whose POV (point of view) to write from in the first part of chapter six. Please take the poll or else I wouldn't be able to finish writing the next chapter!**

**a couple hours later...OK, I just checked my profile again and what I don't understand is that I have at least 50 views today but no reviews or poll takers! Why aren't you reviewing and taking the poll? The more of you do that, the faster the next chapter will come!**

**Please review and take the poll on my profile:)**

**2013/03/31 poll is closed. i have decided to do annabeth and mark pov next chapter and then nico and percy the one after.**


	6. It's not polite to duel when everyone el

**Really sorry for not updating for more than 2 months! Thank you all the reviewers, favorites and followers! I am so happy! Hopefully you haven't given up on this story and aren't annoyed with me! So many things happened, but it's still partially my fault. Half of the time I was procrastinating, the other half I was too busy with projects and homeworks. But here's a new chapter. I've just started writing chapter seven. Hopefully, it will be published by the end of June. **

**Please review the first multi POV chapter. I have written some Annabeth and Danny (the latter has a lot more to tell in the next chapter) but this is mainly Mark's POV. There's probably some grammar mistakes. If so, please tell me. I would fix it. It's just I'm hurrying to post this up and get on with the next chapter. **

**WARNING: Updates are coming slowly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters (I wish I do) though I certainly do own the Danny and the Jonah in this story.**

**PS. Oh yeah, a lot of people asked me if Alpha is Luke. I have no idea how you guessed it and wanted to keep it a secret, but so many people asked me that. Thus, to satisfy your curiosity (for now) I'll reveal that yes, Alpha is Luke and yes, Aster and Chaos are the only ones who knows this information.**

**And after a long author's note, on with chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: "It's not polite to duel when everyone else isn't here yet."**

Annabeth's POV

_Thud!_

I was back from talking with Chiron about the anticipated arrival of our new guests from Chaos' Army, when one of them landed right on my cabin's breakfast table. Years of fighting against monsters stopped me from screaming. Instead, I just let out a strangled yelp and leaped up, knife in hand, while letting the others make the louder noises. A few Aphrodite girls even fainted. Drama queen, I thought, all the while eyeing the stranger warily.

"Who—" I started, but he had already leaped up from his position on the table and bolted to a more open area. I inspected the parachute he left behind. It was grayish black, a color that would probably meld into the sky at night, and the fabric felt smooth and foreign. There was a tiny 'c' on the edge. I realized what was going on.

"Wait! Don't attack him, he's our ally!" Almost all the campers stopped except for Mark. I couldn't say that was unexpected. He advanced with a slightly threatening air.

"Who do you think you are, crash landing here during breakfast? Well? Tell me, you wimp!"

There was a sharp intake of breath from all of us. The hooded man answered coldly in a rather young voice…he sounded commanding, but still younger than I expected, In fact, he could be just a few years older than me.

"I am not a wimp. Do not ever dare call me that." He straightened himself and towered a bit over the brat. "As for who I am…Well, I think this hot chick knows, eh?" He flashed me a grin. I flushed deep red. How did he know…never mind. I pushed down my urge of punching him and took a deep breath.

"You're from Chaos' Army." He nodded happily. "Are you like their messenger or something?" He paused for a while, then in an indignant voice, he said,

"Nice guess, chick. But I am absolutely not the Army's Message Carrier. I am Beta, the Second in Command of Chaos' Army!" My eyes widened. Oh gods, I just insulted a Second in Command!

"Wait here. I'm getting Chiron!" I rushed away, my face still red. This man, or maybe boy, was bipolar. Either that or he got mood swings. He could be so cold and professional like he was to Mark, or he can become immature and annoying, and did not seem like an elite soldier. I briefly wondered if it was a good idea to leave him there with the Poseidon spawn, but decided it couldn't be that bad. When I came back with the camp's activity director (Mr. D left to prepare for the war), I realized how very wrong I was.

Mark's POV

To say the truth, the 'Second Commander's' sudden appearance had scared the crap outta me. But let us be fair. How many times did a random hooded dude parachute then landed on a nearby breakfast table with no warning whatsoever? For me, only once and that was counting that incident. And nothing should scare me 'cause I am the best! I even chase chased the 'great' Percy Jackson away! Not sure where he has gone to, but whatever. He's gone, I've got total influence over almost everyone and I was not afraid of anything, anyone anymore! Hem, anyways, back on topic…

I glared at the dude as soon as the Chase girl left. I dated her for a while (love powder helped:) just to spite Jackson. Jeez, never thought he'd take it seriously. So practically, he just ran off somewhere leaving me in charge of everything. That is usually a good thing, except if there's trouble which came rarely until now. Coming back from that one quest alive also gave me the status of a hero and I'm famous! It was like a dream come true! I was so happy that my half-bro disappeared to who-knows-where, though the glares I sometimes received from other immortal campers weren't very pleasant...Then again, they should just give up on the search. I mean, com'on! He's been gone for, like seven centuries, and hasn't come back yet! He hadn't been made into an immortal campers or anything, so I was 99.9% sure he should be dead by then. Wait, back on topic! Dang, I hate my distractedness sometimes!

I hated how Beta looked tall and imposing without any effort. It was how I wished myself to be when I was younger, but then I had to resort to bullying, quests, and Jackson's disappearance. There didn't seem to be anything special about him, only that he radiated confidence. He was even about my age, unlike the middle-aged man I expected! He used a parachute instead of flying down or somethin' nor did he show any powers he might have. Why was he in the army, not me? I'm the freaking son of Poseidon!

Beta and I just stood there for while, glaring at each other (at least I think he was) while Chase went to get Chiron. While she was taking her time to get that centaur, I decided to show him who was the boss here. I sneered.

"Where are the rest of your little friends, wimp?" He gritted his teeth. I made sure my sword was within my reach.

"What did I tell you about calling me a wimp?"

I laughed although I was starting to feel slightly nervous.

"Ya think I'm scared of you? This is just some elaborate prank someone cooked up!" Someone in the crowd gasped as his mouth contorted into a snarl.

"You think this is a joke? I'll show you this is not some sort of a prank!"

"Ya wanna fight, huh? Can you even hold your sword properly?" I had no idea what made me say that. Maybe I just wanted to suppress a new leader...or at least suppress another person who might be better than me. The campers certainly started to look even more excited. Great.

"Bring it on!" He didn't seem worried at all that he might lose... did he know that I'm the son of Poseidon? I thought he was going to refuse since it was probably not polite to duel before the rest of the army arrived. Oh well...Beta pulled out a medium sized sword and smirked at me.

"Scared?"

I straightened myself and pulled out my own sword.

"Not the least!" I lunged at him. He dodged to the side and swung at my back. I hurried to spin around and blocked his blow. Campers often told me how good I in sword-fighting, sometimes comparing me to Jackson or some guy I never heard of named Luke Castellan. However, as I parried and slashed at Beta, I realized my sword skills still sucked compared to him. I needed to play dirty. Swinging my sword one way, I focused on the sea inside me and summoned a large wave that came the other way. My opponent realized way too late what I was doing and was hit straight on by the water! He lost his footing as the huge wave swept over him. To think of it, he was a bit on the lanky side. We resumed fighting, him dripping water everywhere. A while later, Chase came back with Chiron.

"Stop!" Chiron ordered. "Stop fighting this instant!"

I slashed at Beta a couple more times just to show that I didn't care what the old centaur thought. Beta pulled out first. Relieved, I smirked. _The wimp. _He growled and was about to lunge at me again when the centaur stopped him. The 'Second Commander' seemed disappointed at this and _pouted_. _If I took off his cloak_, I idly wondered, _would he look like some normal teen? _The centaur looked at him sternly.

"I assume the rest of the Army will be coming soon?" Beta nodded and pointed at the beach.

"I'm s'posed ta clean that area." Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well, the Army can make themselves at home here, but that does not mean you can go around picking fights with campers. Is that clear?" The Second in Command bowed his head and sheepishly muttered a "yes, sir" before running off to clear and inspect the shore. After a moment, he came back grinning.

" It's good." He pressed something concealed by his ear and exchanged a couple more mumbles with somebody. I yawned, bored, and was about to head back to my cabin when the guy nodded cheerfully and announced, "They're coming soon!" He then sent a suggestive wink at Chase. She flushed and punched him in the stomach. Ow. I didn't feel sorry at all. He let out an "Oof!" and staggered back. I smirked at him again. Serve him right. He growled but otherwise did not react much (Half of his face was covered though, so he could have glared at me).

A sudden shadow passed over me as I turned around to leave again. Hearing "Ooh"'s and "Ahh"'s, I turned around and saw almost all the campers (minus Morpheus' kids) pointing and looking at something in the sky. I looked up and gaped at two dark shapes made its way to the beach. I was still speechless when their 'legs' came out and struck the ground with a thump. I finally snapped out of it.

"Woah."

Danny's POV

"Wow," I muttered under my breath while staring at what looked like space ships or 'Space Travelers'. They were sleek and dark, which would blend in well during the night. One had a single arrow pointing to the sky, coincidentally at the sun. Must be Sector Three...The other Traveler had a cool looking '2' on it. They were almost identical except for the symbols. The Travelers stood there in the thickening silence of us campers.

Then someone in the front of the crowd whistled shrilly. A thunderous sound answered back cut off by another whistling...No wait! An arrow zoomed straight towards us! We all jumped back and I had a glimpse of Jonah standing there, unmoving, though his body tensed up. What was he thinking! He would be shot through the chest or something! I opened my mouth to shout at my Chaos guardian to move away, but the arrow had already struck...

**Ha! A cliffhanger that really really sucks. Please review!**


End file.
